Starcraft
Starcraft is the famous video game that has sucked in a group of panthers into its infamous void. The first game, Brood War, was released by Blizzard 1998 as an RTS, and 2010 Starcraft II, Wings of Liberty was released, and in the following years more expansions were released, such as Heart of The Swarm, Legacy of the Void, and most recently, Nova Covert Ops. Johnny Gao, Vladimir Montchik, Chris Ng, Liam Roh, Dillon Hammond, Nikhil Sivapatham, Aditya Bawankule, Keshav Kapoor, and Gianni Hsieh are known for discussing this game for about 24 hours a day on average. Younger panthers are also known to like StarCraft, including Raymond Tong, Kevin Braner, Alan Wandke, and Bilal Khan. Even newer panthers that play are William Tong (the brother of the above Tong) and Sammy Tang (who has much more skill than above Tong) One of the oldest panthers to play Starcraft is Alan Tang, older brother of Sammy Tang and is now in college. The only known panther teacher who plays Starcraft is Mr. Titus, who has not touched Broodwar in over 2 years and sticks to Hearthstone. About Starcraft The only thing that most Panthers know about StarCraft is that it is addicting and that there is something called a zerg rush. When they hear about they either cringe and facepalm or just ignore the amount of nerding happening in front of them. It barely known, as it is only appealing to a select few, and a lot of panthers that have tried it have quit. (All Wallra's fault) William Tong however, has been able to yell outbursts during class like he always does about random references to Starcraft that he knows only one other person will understand. He constantly complains about the truth of how much he sucks, but he can be found in his room raging at his computer playing Starcraft over the weekend with his friend Sammy. He has recently failed to recruit Nickolas Liu to the Starcraft group, as Hearthstone is way better for him as William sucks at recruiting people. Currently, the Starcraft group in the panther team seems small, but by some miracle, William and Sammy may be able to pull of some miracle to keep the legacy going forever. (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻. In reality, it is a genius work of art and game play from the company Blizzard Entertainment, forcing all sections of the brain to be functioning at once. Most people think that it is just another video game, but it obviously holds some sort of sacred value to the "StarCraft Group." Haters There are several panther members who share a peculiar hatred of StarCraft II and StarCraft Brood War and vow never to play or try the game. This includes Jamal Ahmed, who has repeatedly attempted to create the "No Starcraft Wednesday" (or was it Thursday?) and Wesley Gore and Jakob Myers, who attempt to make every Starcraft reference sound perverted. Game Mechanics Starcraft is an RTS, or real time strategy for short. It takes place in a futuristic universe with advanced technologies and three different races fighting against each other for control of the Koprulu Sector. There are the Terrans, a group of humans with technology similar to Earth's but much more advanced space and weapon technology. (Sammy's main race). Their strategy consists of a balance between micro (control of units), and macro (mass production of units), appealing the most to Sammy. Their main unit composition consists of marines, marauders, medivacs, and siege tanks, also known as MMM, William Tong's most hated strategy. It is the best race for an average player that is well rounded in RTS skills. There are the feral zerg, a species of alien bug like creatures that swarm opponents, hence the term, "Zerg Rush". Zerg gets all of its production from hatcheries, and is the most macro intensive race, appealing the most to players that prefer quantity over quality and cheesing their opponents with 6 pool. It requires micro, but has the highest macro to micro ratio. The last race, the protoss, is a group of alien psionic beings that are half human, half aliens. Their best unit composition consists of a mix of gateways units, immortals, and collusai (think that's the plural term?). This race requires the most micro compared to macro, although all races require both, just different levels of it. Strangely, this race appeals the most to William for some reason because "they're cool", which is good enough a reason for the protoss. They benefit the most from upgrades and are usually just an elite force in professional games, but William has yet to learn how, but he is making progress. All of the races have unique units and strategies, but when you put two of them in a game, you get the wonder that is Starcraft, requiring intense thinking and processing and keyboard mashing, making it a very competitive game, and of course, a game dominated by South East Asians. (DANG IT!). Overall, the gameplay style appeals to very few, as most supposedly "smart" panthers prefer to just drag cards onto a screen and play a slow boring game with a very low skill cap otherwise known as Clash Royale. Although Starcraft does not appeal to everyone, it is still an amazing game, and shaped the world of video games today. Story line History of Starcraft and panthers Starcraft is a very old game, going back to the 20th century, and its sequel in the early 21st century. Unfortunately, the writers of this page do not know much about how the first panthers came to know the wonder that is Starcraft, but it can be inferred that it was a current game and that they found out about it from their siblings (just like Sammy and William). Skip forward to the 2017-2018 panthers, mainly Samuel Tang and William Tong, who both knew about Starcraft since elementary because of their older siblings. (Sammy saw his brother play 144p Broodwar, and William had his brother Raymond to plant a neural parasite in his brain). In 5th grade, William the loud mouth was blurting about Starcraft, and Sammy of course, knowing what it was, joined in on the conversation. It was probably here that the two kids started their friendship, and if it weren't for their shared knowledge of Starcraft, the two may not have become friends. They did not start playing until 7th grade (or 6th) when they both got the chance to actually play, (just Sammy, since he didn't have a computer he could use). Sammy beat Wallra in a match, and months later they were still playing together, and today Sammy still has to listen to Wallra complaining to him to level up Wallra's "fidget spinner". The history of Starcraft with panthers will probably end this year, as Wallra has not found anybody to carry on his legacy but nobody knows who might join next year (wink wink nudge nudge).